<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eternal Moments by Noble_Nook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199974">Eternal Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Nook/pseuds/Noble_Nook'>Noble_Nook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"-dybug", F/M, Fluff, Messy drabble that's like a month and a half late, ladrien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Nook/pseuds/Noble_Nook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A slip of Adrien's tongue changes a routine save into something much more for both himself, and Ladybug.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ladrien - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eternal Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an idea I had for Ladrien June uh whoops I missed that by just a few days but I liked it enough anyway so here ya go</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien put his hands on his knees and caught his breath. Falling through the air from very high up at dangerous speeds had become something of a habit for him. Luckily, so too did him being saved by a certain red and black spotted bug.</p>
<p>“Are you okay, Adrien?” Ladybug asked with a smile, putting a hand to his back in an effort to calm him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m alright, just like last time.” He replied with a bit of a laugh as he stood up straight. Unbeknownst to her, he’d been calm since he first saw her yo-yoing his way. </p>
<p>She was always there to catch him, after all. </p>
<p>“Good, that’s,” She stuttered for a second, her fingers sliding along his body as a result of him turning to face her. It ended up on his arm, causing her brief hesitation. “That’s good. I’m glad.”</p>
<p>Adrien stood with a beaming smirk on his face, quiet for a moment.  Carefully, he placed a hand of his own on one of her shoulders. He blinked softly at her, then spoke. </p>
<p>Unfortunately for him though, be it due to adrenaline or being awestruck by Ladybug herself, his brain was currently on autopilot.</p>
<p>“Thank you, <em>my la</em>-”</p>
<p>Adrien’s eyes widened, realizing the words coming out of his mouth just seconds too late. He couldn’t take them back now no matter how hard he chomped his teeth down. He also knew the longer he took to finish his now drawn out sentence, the weirder he’d look <em>in front of Ladybug</em>.</p>
<p>So he tried to think fast to shift the direction of his sentence towards something a little less <em>secret-identity-threatening</em>. This quickly proved to be only marginally better than not thinking at all.</p>
<p>“-dybug.” He swallowed and cleared his throat to at least try and make it sound like a coherent thought. “My...Ladybug?”</p>
<p>Adrien subtly winced at himself and felt a few circuits frying inside his brain.</p>
<p>The professionalism had drained from Ladybug’s face as she stood, mostly motionless and silent, staring up into his eyes. Her hand had tensed up and clung to a patch of his shirt out of sheer instinct, and her face had quickly turned a shade of red.</p>
<p>She wasn’t batting her eyes, not intentionally at least. It was just taking her a moment and way too much effort to really process the last few minutes of her life, is all. So focused on what he said, in fact, that she didn’t even find it weird that he seemed to phrase it like a question.</p>
<p>“Your, um...” Ladybug replied, her tone quiet. She just wanted to make sure she’d heard him correctly, really, though she failed to finish her thought. </p>
<p>Something in his subconscious must have liked digging a hole because he had the overwhelming urge to try it again in response. Initially, he resisted, but rationality was quickly fleeting and so he repeated himself. With feeling.</p>
<p>“Thank you, my Ladybug.” He managed to speak in one solid string of words. An accomplishment for both of them, all things considered. Even if it might have sounded a bit more direct and loving than he intended, he found he didn’t mind.</p>
<p>Even with her cheeks glowing a shade not too far off from that of her mask, the subtly growing smirk on Ladybug’s face indicated that she didn’t seem to mind much either. </p>
<p>Emboldened by how forward he was, she gently slid a hand to his jaw after getting his surprisingly well contained nod of approval. Her thumb stayed behind and brushed at his chin briefly, stopping as he leaned in closer mostly out of impulse. Not close enough for her liking, she tugged his shirt in until they were all but face to face. </p>
<p>“Of course.” Ladybug finally replied, her tone quiet and soft. Standing up on the tips of her toes, she moved in and placed a gentle peck on his cheek. “Anytime...my Prince.”</p>
<p>She slowly sank back to her heels, a few scattered chuckles escaping from the butterfly that had long since made residence in her stomach. It was only starting to set in what exactly she’d done, her expression changing gradually from a confident grin to a more worried and anxious look. </p>
<p>The time it took either of them to otherwise react only made her feel worse, her mind going from warmly blank to a breakneck speed of uncertainty. Everything flashed up at once, wondering if she’d done something wrong or if maybe the reason he wasn’t saying anything and just staring at her was because she scared him or if he was leaning in closer to chide her. </p>
<p>Or <em>maybe-</em></p>
<p>Suddenly, the warm silence returned. Calm washed over Ladybug’s mind once more and she was able to breathe again. Not only could she breathe, she was breathing through her nose. Why was she breathing strictly through her nose?</p>
<p>Adrien had kissed her.</p>
<p>No. Adrien <em>was kissing</em> her.</p>
<p>Her eyes went wide for a few seconds before she relaxed again, adjusting herself so that her arms were comfortably around his neck. Her leg had lifted up from the ground at some point, and she’d been on her tippy toes again for however long. It didn’t matter, not while she was in his arms like this.</p>
<p>Adrien draped his hands along her sides and kept her close. He figured, from her expression to his own internal reactions, that she’d been going through the same thing he did as soon as she’d finished her thought. So, he did the only reasonable thing and acted purely out of instinct again. Said instinct had him in a warm, deep kiss with Ladybug as they hugged in a barely secluded alleyway.</p>
<p>Maybe instincts weren’t so bad after all.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Ladybug exhaled as she slowly, almost regretfully pulled away his kiss after way too long yet somehow not long enough. “We should...talk, later. If you want I mean, if that’d be okay. I, um, thank you?”</p>
<p>“We can.” Adrien stifled a subtle laugh. His hands hadn’t left her body yet and he wasn’t sure they ever were. “After you beat the bad guy, and stuff. Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Oh, right.” Ladybug had been so caught up in the walking bliss named Adrien Agreste that she almost forgot that she’d kicked some Akuma however many miles into the distance a few minutes ago. “You’re, ahem, you’re good to get home on your own?”</p>
<p>“I am,” Adrien smiled, speaking confidently after clearing his throat. “My Ladybug.”</p>
<p>“Right, of course.” Ladybug giggled. She stepped up again to place a peck on the cheek she’d missed earlier, completing the set with a loving grin. “Stay safe...my Prince.”</p>
<p>With a shared and downright loving nod, she finally managed to pry her hands from his shoulders. Dusting herself off with her hands to cover for the few moments it took to regain her more professional composure, she pulled out her yo-yo and spun it around with a determined, heroic look on her face. A toss of her arm, and she zipped herself away and towards the nearest crashing sound. </p>
<p>Adrien, meanwhile, finally caught his breath for the first time in what felt like hours. It felt like he’d only just landed on his feet.</p>
<p>He leaned against the nearest wall and thanked his knees for not turning to jelly for however long he’d been upright for. Then, hearing a fight start to break out a few blocks away, he lifted his arm up and prepared to join her once more.</p>
<p>It dawned on him a bit too late that he didn’t stop to ask Plagg if the transformation would cover up the evidence of their meeting, however. Instead of worrying about it though, he simply shrugged once he was encased in leather and opted to instead hope she wouldn’t ask about the lipstick on his cheeks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>